


Reunited

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Trans Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Youll be 24 and be loving life, just wait"he grinned





	Reunited

_Mom, theres some creep staring at me!"i shouted, looking the boy in the face. Mom rushed out, a knife in her hands and the boy started to laugh "Franchesca hes a child, dont scare me like that"she sighed, going back inside "I really love ninja turtles" I glanced at the figures held in my first "You cant have them, theyre mine"i said and the boy laughed "Want to come over and play?" I shook my head and climbed up to the tree house, ignoring the boy from next door who had moved to the swings._

I glanced over at Gerard, his tongue stuck out between his teeth as he sketched 

"I want to leave this town, go as far away as i can"I said and he glanced up

"You will someday"he got up, carrying his beer over and handed me a fresh bottle

"Yeah cause im making so much working in a cornor store"I hummed taking a mouthful 

"It wont always be this way Frankie"

"Nah youll get famous and rescue me"i elbowed him and he grinned, ducking his head 

"Maybe someday"he whispered "It seems to be the same around here, shop workers or nurses and thats cool, but not for me"I whispered and he sighed 

"I know Frankie, got any recent sketches?"

I shrugged 

"Practising at home"i whispered and he nodded 

"5 years from now, everything will be different Frank. Youll be 24, living the life"

I snorted and shrugged 

_5 years later_

I unlocked the door to the shop, pulling the shutters up before going in, switching on the lights. Bob appeared 10 minutes later, sitting at reception 

"Many booking?"

"Im booked up all day"i nodded, starting the sterlaizer 

"20 minutes is our first one, running late"I said 

"Gees back"

I froze, my hand stopping wiping down the chair. Gerard had left 3 years ago, went to the UK and designed comics, writing plenty and also graphic novels 

"You seen him?"I asked and he shook his head 

"Mom told me she seen him"

I breathed out through my nose 

"Fuck Gerard, leaving us in that shit hole"

"He saved himself, but you managed to aswell Frank, dont hold it against him"i rolled my shoulders, wiping everything down.

"He has the same number, i asked Mikey for you"

I breathed out, shrugging before finishing setting up. By the time all my clients were finished i was exhausted, cleaning up everything and wiping down every surface. The bell rang as i was sketching up tomorrows first client 

"Were closed, come back tomorrow around 1 we have space for a small piece, will be a few months before i can get a big piece"

"I would but needles arent my thing"

I pressed down on the pencil until the lead snapped 

"Were closed Gerard"i said without turning around 

"I missed you every day, Frank"he whispered and i sighed, turning around to him. He had lost a ton of weight, bright red shoulder length hair caught my eyes, he was wearing a leather jacket, a black top stained with pink paint, black jeans and boots 

"Mikey told me you own your own shop, thats amazing Frankie"

"You dont get to call me that"i said, getting up 

"So many tattoos"he said and i pulled on my jacket 

"Yup"i said 

"Frank listen your acting like i killed you man, i left"

"You fucking broke my heart, Gerard. I was head over heels in love with you since i was 16! You just left!"i said and he frowned 

"You didnt tell me Frank, i cant read mines"he whispered 

"Im exhausted and this is my work business, its not the time"i said and went to move past him, he gripped my wrist 

"Stop it Frank. Now" 

I pulled free 

"No, you cant just expect me to be your little pet anymore, i grew up!"i screamed

"Frankie, your late home everything okay?"

I looked over at Jamia, my neighbour 

"Yeah sweetheart thank you"i smiled 

"That silly car, i dont trust it Iero! Come on, lets go to the movies, im bored"

"Sure, J. Ill be out in a second"i smiled, she went outside 

"You have a girlfriend"he said

"Just leave me alone G"i said and rubbed my eyes 

"Can you get out? Or will i lock you in?"

"I missed you everyday. I had to prove i could do it Frankie, please"

"Dont call me that"i snapped ans he frowned 

"Alright"he whispered 

"Hey did you get your chest done?"his fingers spread over my chest and i pushed them off 

"Binders exsist"i said 

"Now leave"

Gerard sighed and nodded

"Fine okay"he sighed and walked out, i fumbles with the keys 

"Come on frannie, i havent got all day"

I stuck up the finger at Jamia and locked up

"Ill always be in love with you Frank"Gerard whispered 

"Be in love with the UK"i said and he frowned

"Meet you there sweetheart"I winked at Jamia before getting into my car. Gerard walked over to a black shiney car. I snorted, rich cunt. By the time i got to the movies i had chain smoked half a pack, getting out and going over to Jamia 

"Who was that? An ex? I was going to kiss you at one point, make em jealous"

I snorted 

"Just someone from the past"i whispered and she nodded 

"Lets go get fat"she pulled me in. The next day, Gerard stopped by again. I wiped down the clients thigh 

"Gerard seriously, im working"

"Work on me, you had a small one at 1"

I frowned 

"Dont waste my time, Gerard"

"You have to talk to me if your tattooing me"

"Im so sorry sir, please take 10 percent of your bill for the inconvince. Ill be right back"

The guy smiled and nodded and i pulled of my gloves, pointing in to the piercing room. I shut the door behind me 

"You dont wamt a tattoo"i said 

"Well no, i dont but i want to talk to you, whats a little pain?'

I groaned 

"You just lost me 60 bucks thats the pain!"i said and he frowned 

"His tattoo cost 600?"

"Its a half sleeve you twat, its going to take hours! The space at one is a break for him to eat!"

He frowned 

"Sorry Frank. Please just talk to me though; please"

"Fuck you man, judt fuck you i was fine! I was happy!"i shouted 

"Frank we can hear you"Bob said and i grinded my teeth 

"Leave"i went back out, shoving back on clean gloves at music filled the shop. 

"Sorry about that"i said and the guy nodded, At 1 o clock i wrapped his arm 

"Ill be back in an hour man"he smiled and i nodded 

"See you then, something filling yeah?"

He nodded and left and i went out back for a smoke. By the time i was locking up, it was pitch black outside and i felt uneasy, i got in my car and groaned as i forgot to lock the side door. I got out, fumbling with my keys as i walked down the alley, trying to find the right one. I felt a hand slap over my mouth as i screamed, kicking as the person lifted me off the ground. I was pinned into a wall as hands worked on my jeans until i heard a bang and I crumbled to the ground

"Im here Frankie, I got you"Gerard whispered and i heard him talk into the phone, my eyes fixed on the man. 

"Door"

He frowned 

"What frankie?"

I held up the keys and he sighed, lifting me up by my arm pits as my leg shook. He kicked the guy in the face on the way past, opening the door and pulling me in before locking it.

"Frank? Frankie focus on my face alright?"

I focused on his nose

"He tried to-"

"I know frankie, glad im a stalker now?"he joked and i snorted, rubbing my forehead

"Fuck im a dumbass, i wasnt looking where i eas going"

"Its not your fauly Frankie, im so glad i got to you in time" 

I nodded 

"Thank you"i whispered and he shrugged

"I need some vodka shit"i whispered and then there was a bang on the door; i flinched 

"Frankie!!"

I opened the door to see jamia, and the cops cuffing the guy on the ground. She flew into my arms, grilping on tight 

"Shit frank all i seen was the fucking cops"he cried into my shoulder 

"Im okay J, relax sh"i said rubbing her back

"We need statements"

The whole night went in a blur, until i was finally locking up for goid at 2 am, after a few texes to timorrows clients.

"Frank, lynz in town tonight i was goung to stay with her but if you need me-"

"Go get laid'i snorted and she smiled softly, touching my cheek 

"You call me if you need me Iero, i love you"

"Love you too J"i hugged her, kissing her cheek 

"Make sure he gets home safe"she whispered to Gerard who nodded

"I will"

She left 

"Stay over. I dont think i can be alone right now"i whispered and he nodded 

"Okay, ill leave my car here sure"

I nodded and got in to mine, lighting a cigarette. The drive was quick and quiet until i pulled into my building, parking underground. He followed me without a word, up til the 5th floor before i unlocked my apartment. I kicked open the door as i flicked on the lights, gerard closed the door, locking it when i threw hin the keys. I took a bottle of vodka out, drinking it straight before offering in to Gerard, who did the same.

"So what did you get up to in the uk?"

"Comics and more comics"He smiled softly and shrugged 

"Ive read them"

He nodded 

"Mikey said"he whispered and i shrugged 

"Theyre good"

"Thanks Frankie"he whispered and i nodded, pulling up my hoodie and putting it on the chair 

"So many tattoos"his hands came up to touch my sleeves and the ones of my neck

"Di you have them anywhere else?"

"Everywhere"i nodded and he smiked softly 

"Id like to see them sometime"hs whispered and i shrugged

"So shes not your girlfriend?"he asked and i snorted 

"Nah, i like dick"i said and he snorted 

"How are you feeling?"

"Stupud as hell, i gotta invest in a knife or something"

He smiled and nodded 

"Youre okay Frankie"

I nodded 

"I feel okay, glad nothing happened. Thats a fucker ofd a way to loose your virginity"

He snorted

"no lucky man?"he asked and I shrugged

"None i trusted enough to whip my tits out"

Gerard laughed and grinned, our vodka finished soon after an everything went blank. I woke up in bed next to Gerard, naked. I sat up, pressing my blankets to my chest resting my head into my knees 

"We didnt sleep together, didnt make out, nothing. You must have undressed after i passed out"

"I normally sleep naked"i said and he hummed 

"Can you hand me a hoodie?"

Gerard did and i pulled it on, sighing 

"Sorry about that"

"Its cool, you love showing me them"he said and i laughed 

"Shit youve seen them how many times?"

He smiled and touched my back, closing his eyes again 

"Youre not working today are you?"

I shook my head 

"No, not today ill work tomorrow instead"i said

"Good. Will you be okay to go back there?"i lit a cigarette and lay down

"Its not affecting my right now, like i dodged a bullet you know?"

He nodded 

"Do you remember when wed get really drunk and stumble back at 3 am and pass out cuddling?"

I snorted 

"Yeah"

"I was in love with you too"he whispered and my heart skipped a beat 

"Why did you leave?"i said 

"You never gave me any indication you felt the same, Frankie"he whispered and i shrugged 

"Either did you though. Youre gay, i didnt know if-"

"Do not even doubt it Frankie, youre a man, and i seen you as one since we were 14"he said and i shrugged

"It was just weird"i said and he hummed

"I never care what was under your clothes, why would it affect me if we were together?"

"Because you had men and bottomed!"

He snorted

"And? Toys exsist you know"he said and i shrugged 

"Whats the money like in comic books?"

"Less than what youd think, but i make a good living"he shrugged and i nodded 

"Yeah i get you"i whispered and he smiled 

"Go on a date with me"he said and i snorted 

"No, im not rushing into that"i whispered and he pouted 

"Its been in the making since we were teenagers"

"And you left and ruined it Gerard"i said and he sighed 

"I know Frankie"

There was a knock at the door and i got up to answer it 

"Hey J"i smiled 

"Hi baby, ive brought a whole pile of snacks and-"she glanced at Gerard coming out of my room and into the bathroom

"And you have company, cone over when he leaves i need details"i laughed as she ran out, shutting the door of her apartment. I locked the door again as Gerard came out 

"Coffee?"

I nodded, going into the kitchen and starting a pot

"I went to see your mom"

I nodded

"She told me where you worked, shes so proud of you"

I nodded again 

"I am too"he said and i smiled

"Thank you"i whispered and he shrugged, i made some toast , setting two slices infront of him 

"Thanks Frankie"he smiled and we ate in silence, sipping our coffee 

"One date"

I snorted and shook my head 

"I have a gig tonight"i said

"You have a band? So cool! Im totally coming"

"Mikey, ray and bob will be there"i hummed and he grinned 

"Sounds good. Should probably drivr back to jersey to change"

I shrugged 

"Its up to you, its in a bar downtown"i said and he grinned

"Whats it called?"

"Frank Iero and the Patience"i said and he grinned 

"So cool"

I shrugged and smiled 

"Were pretty good"i said and he smiled 

"Cant wait to hear it! What time?"

"6 is doors, i wrote alot of songs about you"

"Not nice things im guessing?"he whisperes, staring down into his mug 

"No G, not nice things"

"Thats okay"he nodded

"Ill be there at six, where?"

"The academy? Hang with mikey, he knows how to get past the crowd"

He nodded and smiled 

"Okay, i better go, can you drop me off?"i nodded, getting up to pull on jeans from the laundry. After a few minutes he was ready and i grabbrd my guitar locking up to go to practice. By the time 6 came around, i went outside to meet the fans, grinning as everyone crowded me for signings or photos. I seen a girl staring at me dressed all in merch, her fingers shaking and i quickly walked over to her 

"Hey sweetheart, you okay?"

She nodded 

"Hi, can you sign this for me?" 

I signed the album

"Dont be shy alright?"

She nodded again, i noticed her adams apple and sucked my lip in 

"I know your struggling with who you are and your gender ans thats okay, but youre perfect and it does get a hell of a lot easier okay?"

She was crying as she nodded, i hugged her 

"Frank"my security guard nodded towards the doors and i nodded 

"Stay strong"i smiled before walking back inside. By the time the gig was starting it was a full house. I walked out as the light dims, fixing in my ear monitors. The music exploaded in my ears as we started Im a mess, a few songs later i pulled out my ear monitors, taking a drink of water. 

"This little song, is about a stupid mother fucker who left me, fucking abandoned me at 21, and hes listening right now, and uh i jusr want to say, i forgive you"i said, meeting Gerards eyes 

"This little baby is called oceans"i said before kicking off, flinging myself around the stage as the lyrics came out automatically, 5 songs later we were finished and we quickly oacked up the gear, accepting our paychecks. I lit a smoke as i leaned against the van

"Youre good enough, youve always been good enough"

I sighed and faced Gerard 

"Didnt feel that way when you left Gerard"

"Youre really talented"

I smiled "thanks man"

"Can i stay at yours tonight?"

I nodded 

"Sure g"i whispered

"Im heading soon, the crowds always mental for signings and im exhausted"

"Big fan base, your merch sold out an hour ago when i tried to buy a cd"

I smiled 

"Yeah, dedicated anyway. This is our last show though, were going on a break"

Gerard nodded and smiled  

"I get you"

"Lets go home"i rubbed my eyes, the guys already in the van. I opened the back door 

"Get in the front"i said and he nodded, i climbed in

"This him?"Evan asked and i chuckled 

"Yeah thats him"i said

"Okay, 100 each for merch after my fee"

Cara passed it out and i yawned 

"Drop me off first man, im ready to sleep for a year"i said and he nodded, we got to mine 

"Hey G, take this"

He took my guitar as i hugged everyone 

"Great gig, need more songs man, see you soon, love you"

Courses of it were called back before Gerard helped me out and the van drove away. By the time we were upstairs and in i wanted a shower and to sleep; i was tugged lightly before soft lips were on mine and my eyes fluttered shut, kissing him back befoee pulling away 

"Gerard"i whispered and he bit his lip, he tugged at my t shirt and i let him pull it off before we were kissing again, fast and deep. I gasped into G mouth, gripping onto his tshirt before he broke apart, pulling me to the sofa before we were kissing again as i climbed onto his lap, pausing to pull of his shirt, he moved to bite at my neck 

"I have no idea how to take of your binder, but i want it off"

I pulled the velcro, before pulling it over my head and kissed him again, our chests pressed tight against eachother, gerard bucked up against me slowly before i pulled away, getting off and pulling on my top

"What the fuck am i doing?"i said ans he frowned 

"Hopefully me?"he offered and i snorted, rubbing my face 

"I cant just jumo into that gerard, shit ive never did anything"i said 

"But its me frankie, you trust me"he whispered, getting up to set his hands on my waist 

"I dont even know you anymore"

"Im still the same giant nerd who smokes pot in my moms basement"

I laughed 

"Come to bed with me Frankie"he whispered and i shrugged 

"Ive to be up in like 5 hours"

"You can probably get a good 4 hours sleep"he said and i laughed 

"An hour? You used to cum in your jeans at clubs grinding against some dude"

He laughed and kissed my jaw 

"Ive improved since then fuck you, but it totally wont take me an hour, but i want to make you feel good frankie, let me?"he offered and i sighed 

"Gee i dont know"

"Okay, but i atleast want some serious cuddles, come to bed"he kissed my cheek

"Okay"i whispered and he grinned, locking the door. I shut off the lights as i went into the bedroom, kicking off my jeans before climbing in, gerard shuffled up close behind me to spoon me 

"Goodnight frankie"he whispered and i turned around, pressing my head into his neck 

"Goodnight Gee"i whispered and kissed his shoulder. I woke up to my alarm blaring and groaned, Gerard yawned, letting go off me to turn it off 

"6 am frank, why?"

"I need to shower"

"You dont open til 10"he whined, picking up my phone again 

"Alarm set for 8, plenty of time i promise, sleep"he whispered and i hummed, burying my nose into his chest

"I need to wash my binder, gee"i whispered and he groaned, letting go of me so i could get up, after i showered and washed my binder, i hung it up to dry infront of a few fans. I glanced at the clock that ready 6.30 before going back into the room 

"You sure you set it for 8?"

"Yes baby"he hummed and i climbed into bed, relaxing into him. After a few minutes of shut eyes i couldnt sleep, sighing i kissed his neck softly 

"Im bored Gee"i whispered and he snorted 

"Im tired Frankie, man"he whined before opening his eyes to look at me 

"Me too but its not happening"i whispered and he snorted, rolling onto his stomach. 

"Youve a boner, you still fucking do that?"i cracked up as he shifted 

"Hell yeah, grinding against a mattress is amazing"he said and i snorted, he exsagered a thrust before whining 

"That totally hurt"he said as i cracked up, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close 

"Weve got an hour"i offered and he smirked

"I thought you were ready?"he said 

"Im not, not for actual sex but i can fool around"

He smiled and kissed me softly, it was slow and caring before i pulled him over on top of me, pushing mt tongue into his mouth, he pushed his hips against mine before he spread my legs, crawling inbetween then before moving his hands up my top, i gasped as he ran his fingers over my nipple, breaking the kiss 

"Okay frankie?"

I nodded and moaned as he pinched it before he pulled up my top, he moaned his mouth to my neck, then to my chest. Biting down on my nipple as i whined, spreading my legs more for him, his hands moved down my body, one touxhing the wasteband of my boxers, he bit down my stomach, under the blankets 

"Gee i-oh fuck" 

Hit bit my inner thigh before pulling off the boxers, spreading my legs wide, my body shook at the first touch, his tongue pressed into my clit.

"Gee finger me please"i whined and he pushed a finger in, before adding another, he focused on my clit, tracing the sensitice skin as he fingers me fast and hard, i squeezed my eyes shut and he added a third finger 

"Oh shit oh fuck shit yes yes"i moaned before i was coming, cleching tight around his fingers. He shuffled up, sitting on my hips as he jerked himself, tighf and quick before he released onto my chest

"Fucj frankie"he moaned as he stroked himself through it before rolling off. I tried to catchbmy breath before rolling over and kissing him 

"Holy fuck youre gorgeous, you sound so good frankie"he whispered and i hummed, laying my head on his chest 

"Now im tired"i whined and he snorted, kissing my forehead 

"Im going to see mom tonight, im off on mondays, you going home?"

He nodded 

"I gitta start looking at apartments today, because living at home sucks"

I laughed and nodded 

"I bet, well i usually head after i lock up at 6, you need a lift?"

"Yeah i left my car at home got the train in"

I nodded and smiled 

"I gotta shower again"i whined rolljng iver before the cum fully dried to the sheets 

"Nah, just use a wipe all good"

I laughed and shook my head 

"Gross"

I sat up and lit a cigarette, looking out the window at the sun rising because a flash made me turn 

"You look so beautiful, noone will see it i swear"

I held up the finger, pulling the blankets up to my chin and he giggled kissing my back, i passed him half the smoke as i got up, walking into the bathroom. When i was finished and dressed i walked to to Gerard eating cereal and drinking coffee, i sat down, pouring myself a bowl and taking a drink of coffee 

"My moms going to flip out when she sees you around"he said and i snorted, nodding 

"I wonder if shell realise that i slept with you"

"No, youre mom will though, she knows everything"

I grinned 

"She totally does"i said 

"Frank anthony iero, i shouldnt have to break in to get details of your sex life!"

"Hi jamia"Gerard said and she blushed

"Awkward"she whispered and i grinned, wiping the milk from my chin 

"We had steamy sex where your standing, lasted hours, cant walk"i said and gerard snorted. Jamia looked at the floor before blushing 

"Fine, monday night your all mine, i want the real details"she said and i rolled my eyes 

"They are the real details"i said  and she snorted, slamming the door shut behind her. I grinned at Gerard who stuck out his tongue, fruit loops on it. I scrunched up my nose and did the same back

"Gross"he said and i grinned 

"Frank? The doors unlocked i heard what happened, frank?"

"In here bob"i said 

"Oh, gerard"bob said and he waved 

"Why didnt you ring me you asshole? You were attacked"Bob said 

"Attempted, im all good not even a scrape"i said and shrugged, getting up to put my bowl in my sink and the cereal in the press and the milk in the fridge

"Gerard, back for good?"bob said 

"Yeah, back for good"he grinned, i lit a cigarette 

"Good because if you hurt frank again-"

"Bob"i said and he sighed 

"Ill be in late to work, my needles arent arriving til 11 anyway"

"Ill sterlise them, come in at 12"bob nodded before leaving 

"He hates me"

"Yeah"i said and he sighed 

"I know i deserve it, but everyone wantes to leave, i just left further than everyone else"he said 

"And also left in the middle of the night man"

He sighed

"It eas spur of the moment Frankie"

"I gotta go to work, G. Have a shower, lock up"i handed him my house key 

"See you at six"i said and kissed him 

"Bye babe"

By 6 o clock i was starving, no breaks all day. I locked up quickly

"Hey g"i said and he hummed, 

"Hungry"i said 

"Me too"he whined, after a quick stop at burger king we were on our way.

"Find any apartments?"

He hummed 

"All waaay down town"he said 

"Like if we kept dating it would take like an hour drive on non rush hour times, thats to far"

I hummed and nodded 

"Move in with me"

He sucked in a breath and i glanced over 

"What?"

"We use to be in eachothers pockets 24/7, cant be worse when were working and shit. Plus itll save me half the rent and bills"

"Is that not like massive?"he said 

"Only if you make it massive"i whispered and shrugged 

"Yes"he said and i smiled 

"Cool, you can pack your shit back and ill help you upack tomorrow before work starts for the week"

He leaned over to kiss my cheek, sinking back into his chair again. By the time we got to moms i really had to pee, leaving Gerard on the doorstep as i ran upstairs, i heard mom laugh and i quickly shoved down my jeans 

"Oh fuck"i sighed, searching for tampons, groaning when i found none. I went back downstairs 

"Mom you got any-"i stopped myself, rememberinf Gerard was there 

"Dont say tampon or ill puke"he joked and i blushed 

"No baby i dont" she said 

"Ill go to the shop, need smokes anyway"

I threw him my keys, before kissing him as he passed 

"Thanks gee"

"Any certain type?"

I shook my head and he went out 

"Sorry baby, i ran out and forgot you still had them"

"Its okay, mom"i grinned, we talked until Gerard came back, 

"Nobody told me there was hundreds of choices"he whined and i snorted 

"I stood there dor ages until a shop assistant took pity on me"

I cracked up, folding over laughing 

"Fuck you, i didnt know if you wants tampons or pads so i got both"he said and i snirted 

"Youre cute as hell, thank you"i took the box, running upstairs. After i was finished i changed into fresh boxers and pjs, stripping of my binder before going downstairs and sitting next to G when he offered me a beer

"So like im still writing comics i just needed to come back home, the uk is an amazing place with amazing people but nothing beats new jersey"he smiled and i turned to face him, my back against the end of the sofa as i digged my toes under his ass. He snorted and shifted to warm my toes. I took along drink before relaxing into the sofa. 

"So gerards moving in with me"

Mom gasped softly and i smiled 

"Save us both alot of rent"i said 

"But you only seen him again"

I shrugged 

"Hes still the same annoying asshole as he was 3 years ago, only he showers a bit more'

Gerard laughed 

"Shut the hell up, im going to bring the black hair back though way easier to keep"

I nodded and sucked in my lip 

"Thats cool"i smiled, it was a few hours later when we crashed, pressed close in my single bed. When i woke up, i kissed gerards cheek before grabbing a shower before i climbed back into bed, i kissed at Gerards neck 

"Morning frankie"

"You gotta pack G"i whispered and he hummed, pressing his lips to mine softly, i hudded closer, bringing the bankets up to our cheeks so i could spread my palm over his cheek. I sucked on his bottom lip, biting slightly at it before turning my head and pushing my tongue in. He moaned softly, shufling closer to me, his hands moving to my ass, he broke apart to pull on onto his hips, i kissed him again as his hands ran up my top

"I gotta stop holy shit"i whispered 

"Why?"he whispered 

"Im on my period i cant-"

"I dont care about a bit of blood frankie"he said and i sucked my lip

"My mom will when i ruin her sheets"i whined rolling off him, he slid his hand down his boxers, pulling himself free 

"Fuck i never paid attension to how fucking bit you are, how that fuck do you get that in someone?"i said and he started to laugh

"Its average"

"Like fuck it is, what is it like 8 inchs?"

"I never measured it!"

I got off the bed and rummaged in the drawer, gerard cracked up when i kneeled between his legs with the ruler 

"8.2 inches, are you not dizzy?"

He snorted 

"By how softyour dirty talk is making me yeah"he said and i licked my lips, wrapping my hand around the base before sucking the head between my lips, he moaned as i took in as much as i could, my hands working fast

"Im not gonna last long frankie holy shit"

A minute later he was coming down my throat as i swallowed l him down, i waited until he was twitchy before i pulled off, climbing up next to him 

"You are not coming near me with fucking 8 and a half inces shit im barely 8 and a half inchs'

He laughed and rolled over, kissing my neck 

"That was amazing frankie that you"

"Like how do you fit it in jeans?"i asked and he covered my mouth, snorting 

"Enough about my cock"hw kissed my neck 

"Now i really think we should shower so i can make you cum, huh frankie?"

"Momll notice"

"And?"he smirked 

"Live a little"he tugged me up, pulling my into the bathroom and locking the door. I moanes as he crowded up close, kissing me. 

"Touch my clit, nothing else"i whispered into his mouth and he moaned, nodding, i kicked off my clothes, climbing into the showerfor the second time that morning only this time G pressed me up close, biting at my neck as his hand slipped down my front, i i gripped onto him tightly as he ran two fingers over it softly 

"Wanna finger you frankie, come on"he whispered and i whined, 

"Wait"i panted, getting out of the shower to deal with the tampon, climbing back in he kissed my neck, slipping a finger in me i gasped, lifting my leg up onto the side of the bath, it soon turned to three fingers as i pushed down against them 

"Faster"i panted and he bit my neck, his fingers thrusting in roughly into me

"Gonna cum gee fuck"i moaned, gripping onto his biscep as my orgasm hit. I gasped out, my legs giving out. Gerard held onto my hips, 

"Got you frankie"he whispered and i panted, nodding against his chest.

"Sit down baby, ive got you"

He helped me sit down and he kneeled infront of me, washing my hair and body

"Youre using up all the hot watee frank!"mom banged on the door and i snorted, watching geradd wash himself as he let his boner die. We got out and i wrapoed a towel around me, picking up my clothes before gerard did the same. I opened the door and paused at mom

"Hi mom"i said, holding the towel tight against my chest

"The shower guys? Fuck"she said and i blushed, moving past her into the bedroom, i pulled up black boxers before dropping the towel; gerard yawnes and climbed into bed

"5 minutes then im gonna show packing whos boss" he said with his arms out, i snofted ans climbed in, pressing our chests together. I kissed him

"Was that weird?"

He opened his eyes

"What?"

"Period"

He ran his fingers through my hair

"Ofcourse not frankie, nornal part of nature"he hummed and kissed my head, i hummed, closing my eyes

"Okay"i whispered

"You dont have to be weird about any of that stuff with me okay?'he said and i nodded, sucking my lip in

"Yeah gee"i whispered and he grinned, pulling me close. A few minutss later gerard was asleep again and i pulled on a hòodie and pj bottoms, going into the bathroom to pee before going downstairs. I poured a mug of coffee and lit a cigarette sighing 

"Whats wrong baby?"

I turned to mom and shrugged 

"Nothing mama"

"You and gerard went from 0 til 100"she hummed and i nodddd, scratching my neck 

"Its like he never left mama"i said and she sighed 

"What is he gets bored and leaves?"she asked and i sighed 

"Then i go too"i whispered and she pouted 

"Im scared youll get hurt baby"

"Me too mama"i nodded and she sighed 

"Alright enoygh downer talk, finally got laid?"

I rolled my eyes 

"You realise its weird as hell for you to talk to me about this, right?"i said 

"Tell me details, does he have a big one? Always looked like he was carrying a torch in his jeans"Mom said and i scrutched up my nose 

"This is weird as fuck to walk into"Gerard said 

"Please keep talking about my dick"he smirked and i snorted, mom blushed 

"Not that i ever looked of course"Linda said and he laughed 

"Im just going to pretend i dont want to cut my ears off"he lit a smoke and i kissed his cheek 

"Your thoughts are right mom"

"Okay shit my que to leave; bye"

I laughed as gerard walked out the back door 

"Really?"she grinned and i snorted 

"Fuck yeah"

She chuckled and high fived me 

"So weird"i snorted

"Back later"i hummed before going outside, jumping the fence to go down to the open basement door 

"Frank hey man"mikey hugged me

"Hey man whats up"i smiled and sat on gerards bed 

"I cant even look at you right now"Gerard snorted and i grinned 

By that night the car was busting with gerards things, and i snorted trying to get in 

"Do you really need this shit?"

"Uh duh"he said and i snorted , pulling out. It took us a month to get a rounteen going. I glaced over at his as we were shopping, grinning 

"But frank these noodles are nicer, yeah theyre slightly deare-"

"10 c a packet G! We get 10 packets! Thats a dollar"i said 

"Yes but theyre better!"

"Fuck fine, but were getting the cheap apple juice"i said and he whined

"Fucking fine"he pouted, he stayed silent when i lofted the large coffee jar and set it in 

"Do not give me the side eye, i nearly fell asleep tattooing a dudes ass last week!"

He snorted and shrugged 

"Im not complaining frankie i love the coffee"

I rolled my eyes before pushing the trolly to the toilitry isle, grabbing some tampons and body wash before a pack of condoms

"Why do we, shit really?"he said and i elbowed him 

"Youre in walmart shut up"i whispered and he snorted 

"Gerards getting laaaid"he sang

"Not if you do shut the hell up, go get some beer and some poptarts"i said and he grinned, walking away. By the time i was done i went look for Gerard, finding him in the alcohol ilse talking to a man

"Frank! Grant this is my partner"

"Hello"i smiled ans he nodded 

"Come back to us you wanker, its not the same without you in the office"

"Nah im home"he said and Grant sighed

"No convincing you?"

"No"he took my hand in his 

"Fine, dont forget to hand in the draft before wednesday. Im heading back tonight"

Gerard nodded and hugged him 

"Ill send it in, good seeing you"

He grinned and walked away 

"My boss"Gerard hummed and i nodded

"Cool lets go home"

He hummed and shoved a case of beer in ghe trolly 

"Poptarts"

I nodded, by the time we were home and everything put away, i lay on the sofa starinf at Gerard as he cleaned, a cold beer in my hands i took a mouthful

"Do you miss it?"

"No frank"he said and i nodded 

"Youre my home"

I nodded and sighed, he sat down on the end of the sofa, lettinf my throw my legs over his thighs. 

"I want to fuck you"

He coughed on his beer 

"I know you have toys somewhere"

He blushed 

"Well yeah but-"

"You got a butt plug?"i hummed, pushing the heel of my foot down on the bulge of his jeans, he whined 

"Yes"he admitted

"Scratch that, i want to plug you up and you fuck me"i said and he swallowed 

"I love how your so calm and im blushing lile a 5 yrar old"he said and i snorted 

"Will you let me?"i asked

"Shit yes come here"

I scrambled onto his lap, kissing him before getting up, pulling him into the bedroom. 

"Gimmie them"

He went into the back of the wardrobe, pulling out a shoe box. I grinned and took it, opening it up to find a dildo, a large plug and a small one, lube and surgical spirits 

"How longs it been since you took?"

"Over a year"he whispered and i hummed, feeling the weight of the small on in my palm

"Think you can handle the bigger one?"

"Yes"he said and i grinned, dropping it in to kiss him, it only took minuyes until we were naked, i kept my top on though as i spread his legs. I leaned back, wiping it with surgical spirts becore setting it on the bed as he moaned, i took the lube out, spreading it over three fingers before i kissed his thigh, pushing one finger in slowly, he groaned and pushed against me, i slowly worked him open, before i was able to spread three fingers in. He was moaning and leaking before i smoothed lube over the plug 

"Ready?"

"Yes"he gasped out before i slowly pushed it in, not stopping until it hit the base, he was moaning as i arched it up to hit his prostate brfofe i grabbed the condoms, opening it with my teeth before rolling it down him. i climbed up into his lap and positioned himself against me before i let my self slid down, gerard gripped at my thighs, his hands shaking as he moaned 

"Frankie holy shit"he whispered and i kissed his chest before rocking my hips and moaning,  i spead up my pace, riding him until he moved his hand to rub my clit, i came in seconds and he gripped onto my wrist as he was coming, 

"Frankie"he moaned loudly before his hips twitched uncontrollably, i rid him through it before pulling off, he whined as i crawled between his legs, pulling the plug out slowly as he twtiched before cleaning it and putting the box on the floor. I took off the condom slowly before throwing it in the bin becore crawling up to him. He kissed my forehead sleepily 

"Love you"he whispered before soft snores filled the room, i followed soon after.

_-6 years later-_

"sweetpea! Get the fuck back here!"Gerard shouted, legging it after our dog. I laughed as i watched before he gripped her lead and went face first into the grass. I whistled and she stopped, running back to me. Gerard came over grumbling 

"No more fucken dogs"he said and i snorted, grinning

"She loves you really"

"Bitch. We gotta pick up the twins, come on"he pulled me up, setting his hand on my small bump

"No more kids if no more dogs"i hummed and he rolled his eyes 

"We agreed on four"

"I can make it three"i winked and he snorted 

"How so? The baby in your belly gonna dissapear?"

I snorted and grinned 

"Isnt mikey looking to adopt?"

He elbowed me and grinned, sliding his arm around my hips.

"Jerk"

"Wanker"i sang back, kissing his cheek.


End file.
